Fireworks of Love
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: My First Glee Story its a Finchel and Klaine love story


Fireworks of Love Glee Version

Rachel and Finn were relaxing at Rachel's apparent in New York. Finn was visiting as he took a week off for the 4th of July and wanted to spend the week with Rachel to watch the fireworks with her in Central Park. Rachel was at her computer looking at what was going on for the fireworks there was a. huge carnival coming to Central park and she asked Finn if he wanted to go. "Sure we should invite Kurt and Blaine they could come and visit and we could do a double date kind of thing." "That sounds like plan let me call them up and see if they can come and join us" Rachel said. Finn went and grabbed a few things some glow sticks and his camera. Rachel got off the phone with Kurt and Blaine and they both said they would be over soon Blaine was vising Kurt so he was already in town.

The buzzer went off and Finn went to the door and buzzed them in. Kurt and Blaine came up and walked inside. Rachel hugged Kurt and Blaine while Finn gave them a both a hug to. They had a few hours before the fireworks so they deiced to watch a movie they all cuddled on Rachel's huge couch. Rachel was laying her head on Finn's chest hearing his heartbeat in her ear and then she heard a small growl her head shot up and she laughed. "Someone is hungry" and Finn laughed and said, "Yeah lets get some grub shall we?" Ok said Rachel she turned off the movie and grabbed the backpack with the stuff they needed for tonight. She turned off the lights and locked up the house and they headed into her car and they went to this little pub called The Corner pub it was right across the street from Central Park.

So they all had a small salad and chicken sandwich they didn't want anything big as they were going to ride some rides at the carnival. So after they all at ate Kurt and Blaine pitched in and paid for dinner and they kept the car parked in the parking lot of the pub as it was a twenty-four hour pub and the manger said it was ok Rachel knew the guy who worked there and he said she could keep her car in the parking lot.

So they crossed the street and headed to the park there was a lot of stuff going on. There was a random band playing and the caravinl was open and games and diffent boots with food and drinks and little stores. They first deiced to walk to the store booths and see what they had. They had small booths with jewelry. Blaine bought Kurt this beautiful necklace. Finn got Rachel a cute little heart necklace with a gold star on it.

Their food was finally settled so they deiced to head over to the caravinl and ride some rides. The first ride they chose was the ferris wheel. Blaine sat with Kurt and Finn sat with Rachel. Once they got to the top they gave a kiss to each other it was cute. Then the carnival even had a little tunnel of love ride so they deiced to go on that. The next ride they wanted more fun so they went on a ride called the Cliff Hanger one of Finn's favitore rides.

After that they went over to the games and they played the balloon dart game and Rachel won Finn a blow up guitar he laughed and said thanks. She said now you can play your music anywhere when you don't have your guitar with you. He laughed again and pretends to play a random song on it. Then Blaine went and played the glass-bottled game and he knocked them all down in one single throw and won Kurt a huge teddy bear.

After the games and stuff it was getting close to the time to go settle down in the field and get ready to watch the fireworks so they headed over to the center of the park and found a spot. Rachel opened up her backpack and laid out her blanket and pulled out the glowsticks for them. Rachel had a purple one, Finn had Green. Blaine had red and Kurt had blue. Finn pulled out his cam and he took one photo of them holding the glowsticks. It came out great.

They all stood for the national anthem and then sat back down and Rachel and Kurt cuddled up to Finn and Blaine and watched the fireworks. Rachel and Kurt laid their heads on Finn and Blaine's chests and watched the fireworks there were so many colors and booms and they were huge.

After the fireworks they headed back home tired as heck. Finn and Rachel slept in her room she laid her head on Finn's chest hearing his heartbeat in her ear and she whispered to him. Finn this is the only firework I want to hear as he kissed her head and said I know love. I love you Rachel. I love you to Finn and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room and also sitting up in bed they were just cuddling and listening to some random people shooting off fireworks outside. Blaine I'm glad you're here with me said Kurt. Kurt cuddle up into his arms and laid his head on Blaine's chest and listened to his heartbeat falling asleep to the soft beat. Blaine kissed the top of his head and clapped and the light shut off.

The end


End file.
